


Retro Dates

by coccinelle_bleue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coccinelle_bleue/pseuds/coccinelle_bleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is into some new music on the muggle scene, which means James is going to get into retro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retro Dates

“Wherever she goes I go, we roll, we go” he mumbled under his breath swaying as he tried to make what would look like a knot with his tie. Yes, he felt rather dapper today.

  
He was still mesmerised by what he saw and heard yesterday; Evans always had a trick up her sleeve. Last night, on their 23rd date (but who was counting), she introduced him to “funk “and “electro”. The words would still trip on his lips but the sounds were stuck in his head, and Evans’ moves had his stomach flipping; and he hadn’t even gone down to breakfast yet.  


  
“Wherever she goes, I go, we roll, we go. Flying over cities down to Rio, it's real Love that I feel!” he sang louder pulling on Sirius’ covers. He got a loud grunt and a pillow to the face for all his efforts.  
“if I hear that one more time,” the threat was empty as he sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and brushing his dark curls away from his face.  
“you’re gonna miss breakfast” James said, grabbing his bag and heading for the door, a wide smile still plastered on his face.  


  
“For the love of Anything, James, close your mouth or owls might just land in it,”  
“For the love of Evans , Pads, the love of Evans,” his voice echoed as he pulled the door closed.  


Sirius managed a small smile, before picking up his pillow and flopping back to bed; Herbology could wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first posted work!!  
> Hi nice to meet you, thank your for reading !
> 
> I don't know what made me post it. Had it in my files for couple of months; fluffy quick drabble i thought of after listening to Netsky's "Rio". I do know it's "liquid funk" and not retro buuuttt...i like retro!
> 
> Also i can't believe my first posted work is a James/Lily when i live for Dramione hahaha. (i don't want to taint it with my writing that's why). I apologize in advance.
> 
> Welp, the sun is shining on my office on the first December morning of 2015 and so i told myself " why don't you post something!"  
> Critique is welcome (or any acknowledgement that you read honestly hehe)
> 
> Please enjoy~


End file.
